All Because of Some Mistletoe
by CahillGirl2001
Summary: A Jily one-shot about what happens when the Marauders, Lily, and her friends get stuck under the mistletoe. Sorry that it's so late, but I just couldn't resist! Rated because of the obvious kissing.


**Okay so I got a weird case of writer's block, and I decided to write a Harry Potter this time as I haven't done one before. I know that it's June and all, but I actually started on this idea back in December so that's why the mistletoe idea is here. Sorry about the lateness, but whatever.**

**Tell me what you guys think and if I should write anymore after I finish the story I'm currently writing!**

**Disclaimer: Take a good look at that word. **

Lily Evans walked down the hallway with her friends Marlene and Hestia. School would be out for Christmas break on Wednesday of net week, and yet none of the students were particularly cheerful. The reason was that Dumbledore had decided that he was going to play a prank on his students this year.

He had put mistletoe up in every doorway, nook, cranny, and any other place in the castle. That in its self would not have been bad, but the students had begun to realize that if they tried to walk away from the other person without kissing them, then they would be trapped inside that one-yard radius until they did.

The girls walked into the Great Hall, then gasped. They were suddenly pushed back into the doorway, falling down in the process. "Why can't we leave the doorway?" asked Marlene as they got up, her voice full of dread. She knew exactly why. The girls all looked up simultaneously. There, in the top of the doorway, was that stupid plant that the girls had been avoiding for days.

Then something clicked for Lily. _But who are we supposed to kiss?_ she thought, looking to her side. Her eyes widened as she saw who it was. Standing on the other side of the doorway, smirking back at the girls, were the Marauders. Lily gulped and turned back to her friends.

"Guys," she whispered. "We have a problem." Her friends gave her weird looks, before looking past her. The reaction was immediate. "What?!" Marlene shouted, instantly drawing the attention of everyone in the Great Hall. All eyes widened as they realized what was happening and to who.

Meanwhile, James and Sirius were smirking like mad, Peter seemed intimidated, and Remus was throwing the girls an apologetic look, to which nobody was paying attention, as the girls were too busy glaring at Sirius and James.

Suddenly the four boys walked up the girls. "Hey," said Remus politely. Lily smiled, though it was forced. "Hi Remus," she said. "Okay girls," said Sirius. "We've decided out of the goodness of our hearts to let you guys pick which of us you want to kiss, because we are gentlemen."

This just caused the girls to glare for another like five minutes. "Just get it over with," someone yelled suddenly. "_Some_ of us want to get back to dinner!" The girls looked at the boys for a moment longer, contemplating. Then, blushing, Hestia walked a bit closer to Remus, who began to blush as well.

"Um," said Hestia. "R-ready?" Remus nodded slightly, both of them still blushing profusely, and leaned in slightly as she did the same.

They pulled back after a moment and stood next to their friends, neither wanting to look the other in the eye so instead they looked at their friends, who were still smirking and glaring respectively.

"Well McKinnon?" asked Sirius teasingly. "Is it me, Prongs, or Wormy?" Marlene looked between the three and rolled her eyes before grabbing Sirius' collar, pulling him toward her and kissing him before he could say another word. She went to pull back, but before she could he had grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back toward him.

She fought for a moment before giving in and kissing him back. Lily blushed bright red and turned away, not wishing to watch as her best friend snogged one of her worst enemies. _It could be wrong_, she thought. _It could be Potter instead of Black._

And then she realized something with dread. She looked back at the other two Marauders. It was between Peter and Potter.

_Well I'm not kissing Peter…_

_**But I can't kiss Potter!**_

_It couldn't be worse than Peter._

_**But he's been asking me out since first year! **_

_But what could be the harm?_

_**I can't just throw away all the time I've spent saying no for six whole years over some silly plant!**_

_But if I kiss Peter then that would be completely and utterly disgusting!_

_**He made Severus call me a… a… that name!**_

_No he didn't! That was a choice made by Severus himself, not Potter._

Lily knew what she had to do, whether she liked it or not. And that was most definitely a _not_. She had to suck it up, kiss Potter, and deal with Severus later.

She realized with a jolt that by this time Sirius and Marlene had finished and had waked back to the Gryphindor table for dinner. Now everyone was looking between her and the other boys as she thought of what to do.

She bit her lip and walked forward, toward Potter. She stopped right in front of him. "Not a freaking word," she said through gritted teeth. He was about to say something, but he found that he couldn't, because suddenly she had leaned up and kissed him full on the mouth.

She had expected to pull away immediately, but suddenly he had his fingers in her hair running through it, and she just couldn't do it. She put her arms around his neck and kissed him for what seemed like forever before they both pulled back for need of oxygen.

Lily blushed profusely.

James was about to say something to her, but suddenly she wasn't there anymore. She ran back out of the Great Hall and up to Gryphindor Tower. _If I pretend it never happened maybe everybody will just drop it,_ she thought, though she knew that this would never be the case.

For the rest of the week she somehow managed to avoid the Marauders and her friends, by coming almost late to classes, leaving as soon as she was dismissed, and coming in late to the dorms after her friends were asleep. Needless to say, it was not easy.

It was Friday before she saw James again.

She walked out of class hurriedly, like she had done all that week, when suddenly someone grabbed her from behind and clamped a hand over her mouth, pulling her into an empty classroom. She thrashed around, trying to get free, but the person holding her was very strong.

Finally they got into the classroom and the person locked the door before letting her go. She spun around quickly and almost groaned out loud. The person was none other than James Potter, the last person on Earth she would have wanted to see.

"What is wrong with you?" she yelled. "Why would you do that? I obviously don't want to talk to you!" James seemed unfazed. In fact, he seemed completely calm. "And why would you do what you did, Lily?" he said. "You can't just kiss a bloke and then run away!"

"I didn't mean to!" said Lily, almost in tears. "I didn't mean to kiss you. It was just something that had to be done. And when I had to do that, I definitely shouldn't have actually… actually…" Lily couldn't finish her sentence. Instead she broke down, sitting on the floor and putting her head in her hands, crying.

"Lily," said James quietly, sitting down next to her and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, you know. I'm not that bad, am I?" "Yes!" said Lily. "Or at least, you _should _be! The problem is that you _aren't_." "I'm not following," said James, confused.

"The problem is that you _aren't _bad. The whole time I've been here I thought that you were horrible, that you were a bullying arrogant toerag. But the problem is that I was wrong. You _aren't _what I thought you would be, and that's not good. It scares me."

"Why would it scare you?" asked James.

"Because," said Lily, exasperated. "First I was wrong in thinking that Sev- _Snape_ was a good person, and now I'm wrong in thinking that you're a bad one. How can I trust my own judgment when I've made two huge mistakes like that? It scares me to think what other things I might have been wrong about."

"Lily," said James. But Lily wasn't done talking.

"And now I just don't know what to do-"

"Lily."

"-Because if I couldn't make the right decision over what _friends_ to have, then how can I possibly be expected to make decisions once we leave Hogwarts?"

"Lily!"

"What?" she yelled, exasperated. "It's fine," James said. "You are going to be fine when we leave here, and it's alright that you thought I wasn't good, I didn't exactly act well before. But I promise that right now I am better, and I don't expect you to run into my arms and be my girlfriend straight away, but I just want you to not avoid me anymore."

Lily nodded. "Alright," she said. Then she leaned in a bit closer. "But what if I want to jump in your arms and be your girlfriend?" James grinned. "I definitely couldn't object to that one," he said, leaning in a bit more. She stood up straight, leaning back again.

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, winking. And then she skipped out of the room, leaving behind a very confused and drooling James.

**Sorry I just couldn't end it without that last part, it was just too good to pass up. Plus, it's like 2 AM so my muse is being evil at the moment. Tell me what you thought!**

**-CahillGirl2001**


End file.
